Le pouvoir des rêves
by edwin.ouat
Summary: Emma quitte la ville, Regina rejoint la forêt enchantée, Emma ne se souvient plus et Regina se sent perdue, que ferai-t-on sans le pouvoir des rêves ? Cette histoire se situe au niveau du 3x11 Swanqueen bien évidement Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Bon eh bien ceci est ma première fanfic donc elle n'est surement pas parfaite à plusieurs point de vue mais j'espère que vous apprécierez et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire en Review ! Ceci est le premier chapitre et j'ai un peu d'avance mais je ne promet pas d'être toujours régulière pour poster**

**Désolée je ne suis pas très douée pour faire des chapitres longs et celui ci est particulièrement court mais plante le décor**

**voila sur ce bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : 

_Emma Swan_

Je rentrais avec Henry d'une promenade en forêt dans le Maine. Nous avions hâte de retrouver notre appartement de New York et les bruits de la ville. Le temps n'était pas vraiment à la balade mais il fallait bien s'aérer les neurones de temps en temps plutôt que de passer des heures devant la console que nous allions d'ailleurs bientôt retrouver.

- Alors cette promenade ?

- Super ! On devrait sortir plus souvent! Répondit il enthousiaste, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de perdre face à mon paladin niveau 42 tout à l'heure !

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'un mage niveau 39 te feras ravaler ce sourire de vainqueur !

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire complice.

A peine rentré Henry s'est jeté sur la console une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je m'installai dans le canapé prête à me faire battre à plat de couture.

La fin d'après midi se déroula paisiblement entre jeux de société et jeux vidéos. Il fut bientôt l'heure de manger et bien sur étant très mauvaise cuisinière ce ne fut pas fameux mais mon fils avait l'habitude ! Après tout cela faisait 11 ans maintenant qu'il supportait ma cuisine désastreuse !

Nous allâmes nous coucher et je ne parvins pas à dormir tout de suite, j'avais l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important mais plus je tentais de m'en rappeler plus l'information s'enfuyait dans les profondeurs de mon cerveau. Au bout de deux heures, je fini par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin Henry vint me réveiller à un moment où les heures n'avaient pas encore deux chiffres.

-Hey ! Debout la marmotte !

-Hum c'est pas l'heure !

Et je me retournais en rabattant la couette par dessus ma tête.

-Si, tu m'avais dis que tu me ferais des pancakes !

-Ouais mais on est dimanche alors tu aurais pu me laisser dormir petit affamé !

- Non parce qu'il faut encore que je fasse mes devoirs avant d'aller chez Robbie.

- Tu aurais pu les faire hier !

- J'étais en ballade forêt avec une blonde.

-Tu as toujours réponse a tout toi ! Bon vas m'attendre dans la cuisine le temps que je m'habille !

-Je vais préparer mes affaire, il m'attend déjà !

Robbie était le meilleur ami d' Henry et c'était aussi notre voisin du dessous. Ce gamin vivait dans une famille d'accueil où il se sentait bien et je le trouvais « chanceux » pour ça si l'on peut parler de chance d'être orphelin. Je n'avais pas eu cette chance et avais du changer de famille de très nombreuses fois. Je grimaçais à ces souvenirs peu chaleureux mais maintenant j'avais Henry.

Je me levai finalement et allai préparer les pancakes promises. J'avais toujours ce sentiment d'avoir loupé un épisode …

* * *

_Regina Mills_

Au moment où la coccinelle jaune franchit la limite de la ville, je sentis mon cœur se déchirer, Henry m'avait oublié et Emma aussi. Eux allaient être heureux c'était déjà ça, parce que de mon coté ça n'allait pas être très joyeux.

La fumée verte cueillit les habitants de la ville pour nous emporter vers notre ancien monde où l'humeur générale n'était pas à la fête :

Snow et Charming se jetèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre pour éviter de pleurer l'absence d'Emma en ma présence tandis que je m'asseyais dans l'herbe de la prairie où nous étions arrivés. Je regardais le ciel essayant d'oublier la douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine.

Henry m'avait oublié,Emma m'avait oublié. Ils avaient pourtant étés les seuls à ne pas me traiter en paria et les voilà partis. J'allais devoir faire face aux critiques et aux reproches de ce monde seule.

Autour de moi les autres commençaient a s'organiser : Neal et Belle partirent de leur coté pour tenter de ressusciter Rumple, Hook partait à la recherche de son cher bateau et Snow et son Charming de mari retournaient dans leur charmant château.

Snow m'aperçus seule assise dans l'herbe le regard dans le vague et me proposa gentiment de venir avec eux. J'avais plus qu'envie de lui renvoyer son sourire en travers de la gorge et de la planter la mais j'acceptais tout de même pour retrouver le château qui aurai du être le mien et ne pas me retrouver perdue dans la nature.

Au début,David tolérait à peine ma présence et ne cessait de demander a Snow pourquoi s'encombrer de moi, à chaque fois elle me lançait un regard gêné et lui disait qu'elle me comprenait. Comme si elle pouvait comprendre quelque chose a ma situation ! Elle qui avait toujours été aimée de tout le monde !

Le château ne se trouvait pas loin de la prairie et nous y étions pour le dîner mais je n'avais vraiment pas faim et allai me coucher dans l'une des chambres libres du château.

Je dormis très peu cette nuit la mais ce n'était pas plus mal vu les cauchemars qui m'assaillaient. Étrangement ce n'était pas le visage d'Henry qui me hantait mais celui de sa blonde de mère biologique. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien !


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: Salut ! **

**D'abord Merci pour les follows et les favoris et aussi pour la review ^^**

**D'ailleurs en parlant de reviews n'hésitez vraiment pas ça me fait très plaisir**

**Je pense que je vais poster aussi le mercredi vu la longueur des chapitres :/ dites moi ce que vous en pensez**

**Voila maintenant bonne lecture !  
**

Chapitre 2 :

_Emma Swan_

Notre petite vie se continuait et je dois dire que mon fils m'impressionnait avec son énergie débordante ! D'ailleurs il pouvait bien être en forme, moi je n'avais pas dormi correctement depuis longtemps ! Assaillie par des cauchemars de fumée verte et violette. Henry s'en aperçut d'ailleurs :

- Dis 'Man t'as l'air fatiguée depuis l'autre jour ! Ça va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, juste une purée de fumée verte qui m'empêche de dormir

- Hein ? Tu veux dire des cauchemars ?

- Oui c'est ça aller maintenant file t'habiller

- Ouais ouais

Ce que j'avais omis de lui dire c'était que ce qui m'empêchait de récupérer n'était pas la fumée mais le regard chocolat d'une belle inconnue ce qui est d'autant plus absurde ! Encore sous le charme de ses yeux j'avalais mes céréales en vitesse et lançais un vague « à toute » à Henry avant d'aller au poste pour me rendre compte que j'avais posé un jour de congé pour être avec Henry depuis déjà un moment et je l'attendais d'ailleurs ce jour tranquille parce que le week-end j'étais en général trop fatiguée pour profiter pleinement d'être avec mon fils. Je fis demi tour et proposa à Henry d'aller au cinéma :

- Eh gamin ça te dis d'aller au ciné ?

- Ouais ! On va voir quoi ?

- À toi de choisir moi je suis.

- Le dernier Blanche Neige !

- Ça roule !

- Est ce que Robbie peut venir ?

- Hum...

Je fis mine de réfléchir pour pouvoir observer sa tête de Chat Potté qu'il me servait dès qu'il voulait quelque chose.

- Aller 'Man !

- Je t'embête évidement qu'il peut venir !

- Cool ! Je vais le chercher !

Durant la séance j'eus un mal fou à contenir mon fou rire, les princesses sont toujours cruches à souhait, les princes courageux et bornés et les méchants sont toujours trop méchants pour être crédibles vu qu'ils n'ont aucune raison pour l'être. Néanmoins, Henry et son ami apprécièrent le film et ressortirent de la salle ravis. Et j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu passer un bon moment avec eux.

De retour à l'appart, je tentai de faire des crêpes mais au bout de trois carbonisées et deux collées au plafond je laissai tomber. Henry me remercia pour mes efforts culinaires et redescendit avec Robbie jusqu'à sa porte.

Ce soir là, mon rêve fut différent, on aurait plutôt dit une vision. La brune était magnifique dans sa belle robe noire médiévale mais le plus frappant était la pâleur de son visage et les perles de tristesse qui dégringolaient le long de ses joues, elle, qui d'habitude m'enlevait mon fils, pleurait ! Mais pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi ce rêve avait il l'air si réel ? Pourquoi se retrouvait elle affublée d'un tel accoutrement ? Où était elle? Existait elle seulement ? Et surtout, pourquoi me préoccupai-je à ce point de cette femme ? Autant de questions de sans réponse qui me fatiguaient.

* * *

_Regina Mills_

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais rentrée, mais pour mon cœur il semblait s'être écoulé des années. Des années où je ne pouvais rien manger sans vomir, des années où je ne pouvais pas dormir sans cauchemars, des années où les gens qui croisaient ma pauvre carcasse me lançaient des regards haineux, excepté la plus grosse cruche de l'univers. Elle était pourtant la grand mère d'Henry et la mère d'Emma, à ces pensées je me traitais d'idiote intérieurement de ne pas avoir profité pleinement du temps où je les voyais tout les deux. Mais que m'arrivait il ? Je me mettais a regretter la présence de cette catastrophe ambulante maintenant !Nos relation s'étaient aplanie depuis Neverland mais quand même ! Décidément la solitude ne me faisait pas grand m'allongeai sur mon lit pour tenter en vain d'oublier …

Il s'en était passé des choses pendant ce mois pourtant, Snow et Charming avait entrepris de débarrasser le royaume des Trolls et des Ogres, Belle et Neal s'installèrent dans le château du Dark One pour fouiller tout ce qui était susceptible de lui rendre la vie et Hook était peut être celui qui pourrait le mieux me comprendre, car lui aussi l'autre monde lui manquait avec ses conforts mais surtout il se trouvait éloigné de la tignasse blonde dont il s'était rapproché à Neverland. Ne retrouvant pas son bateau, il avait décidé d'aider Charming contre les Trolls pour tenir son esprit occupé.

Quand à moi je restais dans ma chambre à me laisser mourir de faim sachant pertinemment que je pourrais mettre fin à ma vie plus rapidement mais au fond de moi, j'avais toujours l'espoir de les...non de le revoir un jour.

Ce jour là j'eus droit à une Snow inquiète voulant jouer au psy :

- Henry te manque n'est ce pas ?

- Si ce n'était que ça …

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je m'empourprais et répondit précipitamment :

- Rien, oubliez, la solitude me rends folle

- J'aimerais toutefois que tu sache que je t'ai pardonné et tu devrais faire la même chose, ça te libérera peut être de ce qui t'accable.

- Non ça ira et je vous dirai si j'ai envie de parler mais ce actuellement pas le cas !

En réalité je rêvai de pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un mais sûrement pas à un Charming ! Au moment où Snow allait passer la porte, je la rappelai tout de même avec les prémices d'une idée

- Dis tu ne connaîtrai pas quelqu'un près à m'aider quel qu'en soit le prix ?

- Je vois où tu veux en venir mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à trouver une « victime »

- Tant pis je me débrouillerai sans toi

- Je te préviendrai si je trouve un autre moyen d'accord ?


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: Salut ! j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances! perso je vais en internat donc je ne promet pas de pouvoir rester régulière mais je ferai mon possible**

**pour ceux qui se demandaient où je voulais en venir voila une partie de la réponse**

**Merci encore pour vos Reviews et vos follows**

**Si vous pensez a quoi que ce soit où alors juste un avis (positif ou négatif tant que c'est constructif) les reviews sont la pour ça donc rdv en bas **

**Allez bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 :

_Emma Swan_

J'étais malade et avais donc tout loisir de penser pendant qu'Henry était à l'école. Hier un de mes collègues m'avait avoué ses sentiments pour moi mais j'hésitais encore sur la conduite à suivre. Il était plutôt mignon et sympa mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire que il réussirait s à ne pas me décevoir comme tous les autres hommes qui l'avait précédés. Les hommes oui mais pas les femmes me disait une petite voix dans ma tête, mes pensées s'envolèrent vers la brune.

« Emma ! Emma ! Emma ! Qu'est ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer ! Tu ne sais même pas si elle existe ! »

Voila que je parlais toute seule maintenant j'étais vraiment en train de devenir folle

Mais au moins ça réglai un problème, Jamie irai trouver le bonheur ailleurs. Heureuse d'avoir pris une décision , je tombais dans les bras de Morphée

Le rêve pris une tournure encore différente car je n'était plus figée comme observatrice mais bel bien dans la scène. La femme en face de moi du s'en apercevoir car elle couru vers moi en criant mon nom :

- Emma !

- Euh je vous connais ?

Elle s'arrêtât soudainement embarrassée

- Oui, Non c'est compliqué

- Je pense pouvoir comprendre, mais qui êtes vous ?

- Regina Mills ou l'Evil Queen comme vous préférez ...

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

De mieux en mieux ! Me voilà à rêver d'une Evil Queen que j'étais sensée connaître ! J'avais beau fouiller ma mémoire, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vue autre part que dans mes rêves.

- Disons qu'à une période de ma vie je n'étais vraiment pas fréquentable

- On a tous des passes comme ça mais bref vous avez dit que l'on se connaissait

- Oh croyez moi ce n'était pas une simple passe mais bref oubliez, je vous ai confondue avec une autre blonde que je connais

- Je ne vous crois pas et vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom

- Pure coïncidence

- Vous mentez très mal majesté

- Vous avez un super pouvoir, ça n'est pas du jeu !

- Je commence à croire que vous m'espionnez, bientôt vous allez me parler d'Henry

Sur ces mots Regina pâlit et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

- Écoutez la vérité vous rendrai folle alors essayez d'accepter que je vous connais vous et votre fils, soupira-elle.

-Vous vous en sortiriez un peu trop bien à mon goût. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce collier ? Vous ne l'aviez pas la dernière fois ?

- Vous …. vous vous rappelez ?

Je rougissais comme une pivoine me rendant compte de mon erreur j'allais devoir lui expliquer.

- Hum comment dire pas d'un souvenir non... je dirai plutôt de rêves plutôt désagréables où Henry disparaît avec vous ..

Elle éclata de rire :

- Parce que vous rêvez de moi Miss Swan ?

Je me réveillais bien contente d'ailleurs d'échapper à la question laissée en suspens. Il était l'heure d'aller chercher Henry à l'école.

* * *

_Regina Mills_

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Belle d'avoir trouvé ce collier chez Rumple me permettant ainsi de discuter dans mes rêves avec la personne qui me manque le plus. J'avais d'abord été surprise en découvrant Emma m'attendant à trouver Henry.

Elle m'avait avoué rêver de moi depuis quelques temps ce qui me laissais penser que depuis que l'on s'était séparée, elle avait une place spéciale dans ma tête et moi une dans ses rêves.

Était il possible que je sois amoureuse de la blonde ? Non ! Inimaginable ! Elle était la fille de ma pire ennemie ! Peut être mais elle restait la mère biologique d'Henry et puis de toute façon j'avais essayé de la tuer. C'était sûrement un traumatisme qui lui enjoignait des cauchemars. Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des idées, j'étais la méchante reine et mon True Love était mort.

Notre discussion datait déjà de deux jours et mes tentatives pour la revoir s'étaient révélées vaines, j'en déduisais donc qu'il fallait que l'on dorme en même temps et donc que je dorme le jour et vive la nuit, sacrifice qui n'en était pas un car je n'avais rien à faire de mes journées et personne à qui parler hormis Belle qui était retournée dans le château de son défunt amant.

Snow revint me voir :

-Alors ces rêves avec Henry ?

Évidemment elle ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était Emma que j'avais vu. Je ne me l'expliquais pas à moi même alors comment aurai elle pu comprendre. Je décidais de lui laisser croire que je voyais Henry.

- Eh bien évidemment il ne m'a pas reconnue mais vu qu'il a mis ça sur le compte d'un rêve, on a pu parler de tout, de rien. Seulement je ne l'ai pas revu depuis et j'en déduis que qu'il faut qu'on dorme en même temps mais qu'il y a un décalage entre nos deux monde donc je dormirai le jour, merci de ne pas te pointer à l'improviste.

- J'y veillerai, contente de te revoir parmis nous car j'ai bien l'impression que sinon tu n'était pas avec nous

- Oh mais de toute façon je ne suis pas avec vous très chère !

- Oh nan pitié je croyais qu'on avait enfin dépassé le stade des piques méchantes à tout va pour déboucher sur quelque chose de plus productif !

- Eh bien tu croyais mal allez maintenant houst !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendra meilleure et que tu obtiendras la reconnaissance du peuple !

- Prends garde, ton coté nian nian revient, chuchotai-je

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu ?

- Je disais que tu étais trop naïve, les gens ne me pardonneront jamais.

- Ne te fais pas plus sombre que tu ne l'es réellement.

Je décidai de changer de sujet :

- Sais tu ce que devient le pirate ?

- Parti à la recherche du Jolly Roger depuis plus de nouvelles

- D'accord je vais me coucher maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

- Bonne _nuit._

Je commençait à échafauder un plan : Je retrouvais le Jolly Roger par magie et Killian me trouvait un haricot magique. Il savait y faire pour ces choses là. Mais il fallait d'abord le contacter. J'écrivais une lettre et lui envoyait un pigeon prenant garde à ce que seule le pirate puisse lire le message.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas m'endormir sur le champ, regrettant soudain le café et autre soda de l'autre monde, leurs vêtements confortables et la télé me manquait aussi dans ce monde sous équipé. En mal d'occupation, je me mis à la peinture et dénichai de quoi commencer une toile montrant Emma et Henry sur mon cheval, celui que mon père m'avait offert, celui dont Daniel s'occupait. A la pensée du jeune garçon,mon cœur se serra, il était mort a cause de moi, il était mort parce qu'il m'aimait, je ne devais surtout pas aller retrouver Henry et Emma, j'étais dangereuse. Mais je n'était pas sure de réussir à me passer d'eux car évidemment j'avais un argument tout prêt, je pourrais les protéger de tous les nuisibles mais pourrai-je les protéger de moi ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila le 4eme chapitre de cette fic et je m'excuse du retard mais jusqu'à ce midi j'étais totalement persuadée d'être samedi et je me suis rendue compte que non donc voila! Ce chapitre étant un peu plus long que les premiers il y a aussi plus de fautes d'orthographes malgré mes relecture et un passage un petit peu lourd mais je n'ai pas réussi a faire mieux**

**Si vous voulez suivre l'évolution des chapitre sur twitter je suis : swanqueenoncer (once upon a oncer)**

**voila en espérant que ça vous plaise, merci pour vos reviews et follows, c'est motivant**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 4 :

_Emma Swan_

Depuis 3 jours je n'avais pu rediscuter avec la brune, cependant j'avais eu droit à d'autre vision d'elle. Elle pleurait je ne sais quel chagrin, elle rembarrait une brune aux air niais,qui si elle était l'Evil Queen serait Snow White, et peignais ce que je reconnaissais comme Henry et moi sur un cheval … Ses informations étaient vraiment pointues pour qu'elle puisse nous peindre tous les deux en un sens ça m'effrayais mais j'avais la certitude qu'elle ne nous voulais aucun mal malgré son nom.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle, sur où elle vivait, qui était elle vraiment, pourquoi était elle triste ? Avec un peu de chance j'allais pouvoir répondre à ces questions en m'endormant.

En effet , je me retrouvais dans le même lieu que la dernière fois, c'était une petite clairière pleine d'herbe verte soyeuse avec un banc en pierre à l'ombre d'un chêne. Nous avions beau être en hiver, le ciel était bleu et dégagé, et la clairière bénéficiait d'une lumière rasant les feuilles des arbres comme figée dans une fin d'après midi d'été.

Le temps de détailler l'endroit, je _la _vis s'approcher et me saluer. Elle me regardai comme si elle avait peur que je me volatilise subitement.

- Bonjour Emma

- Bonjour Regina

Nous nous sommes assises sur le banc.

- Puis-je vous demander comment vous savez toutes ces choses sur moi, jusqu'à l'apparence de mon fils que vous avez peints ?

A la mention du tableau elle rougit.

- Vous ne me croirez pas car ma réalité est différente de la votre.

- Dites tout de même j'essaierai de faire abstraction de la logique.

- Comme vous voudrez mais mon histoire va vous sembler pittoresque. Bref tous les personnages des contes de fée existent et se sont retrouvé piégé dans votre monde dans la ville de Storybrooke

- Ça existe vraiment comme bled ça ?

- A la fin les questions ! Donc ils étaient piégés a cause de moi qui voulait faire souffrir Snow, la seule personne qui pouvait rompre la malédiction et donc rendre la mémoire aux habitants de la ville c'était la fille de Snow et Charming autrement appelé The Savior mais pour échapper a la malédiction elle a été envoyée dès sa naissance dans ce monde il y à 28 ans et a cru toute sa vie que ses parents ne l'aimait pas. A Storybrooke je suis la mère adoptive d'Henry qui étrangement était le seul de ce monde mais aussi le seul a croire que nous étions tout ces personnages de contes. Il a ramené sa mère biologique qui n'est autre que la fille de Snow et par ailleurs vous ...

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Henry a toujours été avec moi !

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre Miss Swan vous n'aurez une vision globale de la vérité qu'a la dernière phrase de ce que je vais vous dire. Je disais donc que vous avez débarqué représentant une menace pour moi qui ai donc tenté de vous empoisonner car vous aviez décidé de rester pour Henry et vous étiez devenu le Sheriff seulement c'est Henry qui a mangé la tarte empoisonnée à votre place et s'est donc retrouvé à l'hôpital. Il finit par ''mourir'' et vous avez déposé un baiser sur son front ce qui l'a réveillé et du même coup a brisé la malédiction avec le True Love. Cependant accepter la réalité de cette malédiction revenait aussi à accepter que ce qui était devenu votre meilleur amie était en réalité votre mère. Pour me sauver de la vengeance de que vous connaissez sous le nom de Rumpelstiltskin vous prenez ma place pour un aller simple vers la forêt enchantée où vous rencontrez ma mère et Hook qui essaient de vous arracher le cœur sans succès puisque vous êtes la sauveuse vous trouvez un moyen de rentrer seulement de leur coté Hook et Cora aussi. Entre temps Gold vous exige une faveur que vous lui deviez pour retrouver son fils à New York qui n'est autre que Neal, votre ex et le père d'Henry. Vous rentrez avec lui car la situation est urgente et Snow tue ma mère pour sauver Rumple. La nouvelle copine de Neal était une infiltrée d'une organisation voulant détruire la magie seulement leur organisation leur demande d'interrompre la mission pour kidnapper Henry qui possède le cœur du vrai croyant et qui de ce fait est la clé de la survie de Peter Pan. Hook change de camp et nous aide à retrouver Henry sur Neverland après pas mal de trouble sur l'île nous retrouvons Henry qui échappe à la mort de peu grâce à nous deux. Nous sommes rentré mais Peter Pan qui est le père de Rumple que l'on croyait enfermé à jamais dans la boite de pandore avait échangé de corps avec Henry donc nous a suivi et a lancé une deuxième malédiction identique à la précédente hormis le fait que étant piégée aussi vous ne pourriez plus nous sauver. On s'est aperçue que Henry avait le corps de Pan et on l'a fait ressortir de la boite et lui a rendu son corps j'ai trouvé un moyen d'annuler la nouvelle malédiction seulement Pan nous a retrouvé avant et pour l'arrêter Rumple est mort avec lui il ne restai plus que la malédiction à arrêter mais pour celui je devais abandonner la personne a qui je tenais le plus soit Henry je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser seul vous êtes donc parti avec lui et je vous ai donné de faux souvenirs d'une vie heureuse pour que vous puissiez vivre en paix à New York pendant que nous retournions dans la forêt enchantée où je suis actuellement.

- C'est une histoire de fou ! Cependant je ne peux pas non plus la démentir donc oui j'oublie la logique et c'est votre réalité. Ça veut dire que Neal est à la forêt enchantée ?

- Oui et il tente de ressusciter son père, le grand père d'Henry.

- Dur la famille !

- Je vous concède qu'Henry un arbre généalogique compliqué

- Et Storybrooke ?

- Disparue, maintenant c'est une forêt dans le Maine

- Non !

- Si, qu'est ce qui vous choque ?

Mon esprit tournait a 200 % essayant de digérer toutes ces informations qui étaient incontestablement une part de vérité, mon sentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose, la forêt dans le Maine, tout ce qu'elle savait sur moi, aurait elle raison sur toute la ligne ?

- C'est a ce moment que mes rêves ont commencé

- Je suppose que cela vous éclaire …

- Oui et non, vous me demandez de croire en la magie !

- Et bien regardez !

Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu violette dans sa main.

- Nous sommes dans un rêve, ça ne compte pas

- Je vous le concède et je suis contente de voir que vous n'avez pas changé, toujours à nier l'évidence.

- Je suis désolée mais ce que vous dites n'est pas une évidence !

- Passons, comment va Henry ?

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que la question lui serve d'excuse pour changer de sujet. Je répondais quand même.

- Il va bien, il s'est fait plein d'amis et de bonne notes.

- Même en Maths ?

- Oui il a fait pas mal de progrès cette année. Et vous, en tant que méchante reine vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de …. personne qui ne vous rejette pas

- Pas beaucoup d'amis vous pouvez le dire, excepté Henry et vous il n'y a que Belle qui semble accepter de m'aider sans attendre de retour, je ne comprends pas comment elle a réussi a me pardonner après ce que je lui ai fait mais de toute façon elle est actuellement loin du château de Snow.

- Que lui avez vous fait pour qu'elle n'ai pas à vous pardonner ?

- Je l'ai enfermée pendant 28 ans en faisant croire aux autres qu'elle était morte ….

Elle me regarda en se demandant pourquoi je ne fuyais pas.

Il est vrai que cette femme aurai du me faire peur de par son passé mais je ne ressentais a son égard que de la tristesse et j'espérais de tout cœur que cette Belle saurai lui rester fidèle et être la pour combler le vide que j'apercevais dans son cœur.

Elle dut se méprendre sur la raison de mon silence car elle ajouta

- Je ne suis pas fière aujourd'hui d'avoir impliqué le royaume entier dans ma petite vengeance personnelle et j'essaie à présent de me racheter mais les seuls qui croyait vraiment en moi son dans votre monde, et Snow n'y crois plus vraiment vu le nombre de fois qu'elle m'a laissé ma chance que je n'ai jamais saisie.

- Moi je crois en vous …

Mon réveil me ramena brusquement à la réalité et mon esprit logique reprit le dessus, non tout cela n'était qu'une illusion dont elle était victime, Henry était mon fils et je ne l'avais pas abandonné, Neal était un salopard lâcheur et la forêt une coïncidence. Et depuis quand je donnai du crédit aux rêves ?

En réalité je le savais et j'avais d'autant plus peur de la vérité

* * *

_Regina Mills_

Qu'est ce que je m'étais imaginée moi ? Que d'un coup pouf elle allai retrouver la mémoire ! Absurde ! Et en plus je venais de faire la pire des choses par égoïsme ! Je venais de lui ruiner sa belle vie de New York avec ces interrogations sur son vrai passé bien plus sombre et tout ça parce que je me sentais seule ! Mais je l'avais mérité vu le nombre de personne que j'ai tuées ou fait tuer ! Franchement il y avait des fois où je me dégoûtais.

Mais même en sachant ça je n'attendais plus que la réponse du pirate. Je savais pourtant bien qu'elle allait mettre du temps à être réceptionné et encore plus à revenir. Je me remis donc à peindre et réussi deux autres tableau un d'Emma sur le banc de la clairière et un autre d'Henry sous le pommier de mon jardin de Storybrooke. Je m'étais vraiment découvert un talent d'artiste. J'accrochais mes œuvres au mur et regardait par la fenêtre le jour qui commençait a se lever.

Dans le rêve suivant Emma me fit clairement comprendre qu'elle jouerait le jeu pour moi mais qu'elle n'y accorderait aucun crédit. Ce fut donc mon tour de l'abreuve de questions sur Henry et sa vie à New York, ses amis et plus discrètement sur la vie sentimentale de la blonde. Je ne pus empêcher d'être soulagée en entendant qu'elle était célibataire …. Nan mais qu'est ce que j'imaginais encore ! Je squattais déjà ses rêves, il faudrait que j'apprenne à maîtriser mon inconscient !

Elle me parla d'elle et ses tentatives pour retrouver ses parents, toutes infructueuses évidement et de combien elle aurait aimé les avoir avec elles lorsqu'elle avait eu Henry et avait du faire face a son éducation seule. Je savais que ses souvenirs était falsifiés mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, sans la malédiction elle aurait eu une enfance heureuse avec ses parents. Mais pas Henry.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant mon air désolé.

- Regina ça va ? Vous semblez ailleurs ?

- Euh … non ce n'est rien mais je vous doit des excuse

Elle ne voyait visiblement où je voulais en venir je continuait donc :

- Si je n'avais pas lancé la malédiction vous seriez resté avec vos parents donc je vous demande d'essayer de me pardonner de vous avoir volé votre enfance.

Je m'impressionnait moi même d'avoir réussi a m'excuser, Emma avait vraiment un drôle de pouvoir sur moi ces derniers temps

- Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai en face de moi cette femme, pas vous qui êtes si gentille avec moi dans ces rêves étranges ! Ce n'est pas vous c'est faux !

Je la regardai tristement

- Et pourtant c'est bien moi qui vous ai séparé de vos parents

- Peut être mais si vous n'aviez pas lancé ce sort, je n'aurai jamais rencontré Neal et je n'aurai donc jamais eu Henry

Je grimaçais que le fils du Dark One soit cité avant Henry. Elle reprenait

- Tant pis!C'est comme c'est et sans mon passé je ne serai pas ce que je suis à l'heure actuelle, Henra a égayé ma vie et tout est très bien comme ça.

J'esquissai un sourire, Henry était mon soleil à moi aussi mais il m'avais été enlevé, j'étais dans une éclipse permanente. Je lui en voulait mais en même temps j'étais heureuse pour elle, encore une fois je me trouvai pathétique et égoïste. Mais Emma avait l'air de m'accepter comme j'étais et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir compter sur elle comme sur une amie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut et désolée pour l'absence mais avec l'internat je n'ai ni internet ni vraiment le temps d'écrire et le week end mes parents essaie de passer un max de temps avec moi donc ça limite mon temps d'écriture, cependant je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, et plutôt que de vous laisser attendre jusqu'à samedi prochain comme ça je vais quand même vous poster ce que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire, soit la moitié du chapitre 5. **

**En espérant que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur **

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 5 :

_Emma Swan :_

Ce matin là je me réveillai et trouvai Henry au pied de mon lit me regardant avec un air très sérieux

- Tu as changé.

Rien d'autre, juste une constatation

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- D'une tu ne fais plus la grasse mat' , ensuite tu ne m'as parlé d'aucun garçon depuis un bout de temps et tu parles et tu gesticules dans ton sommeil. Tous ça plus tu es tout le temps dans tes pensées.

- Oublie ces salades et va prendre ton petit déjeuner

- Mouais tu changes de sujet …

- Écoute ce n'est rien d'accord cesse de t'inquiéter et quand j'aurai envie de t'en parler je te le dirai ok ?

- Ça va pour l'instant mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça !

- Je sais tu es têtu et je me demande bien d'où ça te viens ! Maintenant file t'habiller.

- Yep

Il partit comme je le lui avais demandé. Il avait l'œil le gamin ! Je ne pensai pas que je parlais dans mon sommeil et je me réveillai en même temps que Regina assez tôt, plus tôt que ce que je ferai normalement. Je descendais prendre mon petit dej avec Henry maintenant habillé et j'allais travailler pendant qu'il allai a l'école. Je commençais a avoir mal au crane sur le chemin pour aller au poste.

A midi j'en avais marre j'avais a peine rangé trois minuscules dossier en trois heures ! Je décidais donc de rentrer me reposer pour tenter de calmer la tempête sous mon crane. Malheureusement ma migraine m'empêchai de fermer l'œil. Il fallait pourtant que je la voie ! Je pris donc un somnifère et reposa ma tête sur l'oreiller pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Je me retrouvai dans cette clairière qui m'était a présent familière mais qui me semblait bien vide sans Regina. J'hésitais entre l'attendre sagement sur le banc ou explorer les lieux, finalement ma curiosité pris le dessus et je m'avançai dans la forêt. Je remarquai cependant un détail insolite, les feuilles des arbres qui m'entouraient étaient en réalité des photos. J'en examinai une et me voyait en robe rouge devant ma porte avec Henry, sur celle d'à coté deux inconnu m'enlaçaient et Regina et Henry était en retrait.

Je ne me souvenait d'aucune de ces deux scènes cependant elles figuraient dans l'histoire de Regina. Pour vérifier mes hypothèses je regardai les autres, je voyais Regina et Henry petit, moi qui embrassais un pirate,Neal visiblement énervé contre un vieil homme avec une canne, Regina qui regardai avec rage un miroir lui révélant un homme qui réveillait une femme d'un baiser, d'ailleurs ils me disaient quelque chose ces deux la, ah oui c'était eux qui m'enlaçait sur la deuxième feuille … Mais cette me troublait profondément, c'était comme ci je pouvais finir le puzzle mais que je ne le voulait pas en faisant semblant d'avoir perdu la dernière pièce, cette représentait clairement Regina comme la méchante reine et le blond et la brune comme Snow White et Charming ….. L'histoire de Regina était en tout points conforme a ce que montrai ces feuilles ''souvenirs'' le pire était que si elle avait raison, mes parents étaient ces deux gens et qu'il n'avait pas hésité a m'abandonner une deuxième fois...

- Emma ?

Regina m'appelai de la clairière mais pour la première fois j'avais peur d'aller la voir et de me prendre des réalité en pleine face.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air inquiète et pénétra a son tour dans la forêt, observant certaine feuille dont elle semblait connaître l'emplacement par cœur. Elle ne m'avais pas vue, je décidai donc de me cacher pour l'observer.

Elle observa plusieurs souvenirs avant de s'attarder sur une feuille que je me souvenait avoir vue, c'était celle où j'étais avec mes ''parents''et où elle restai en retrait accompagnée d'une fumée verte et violette. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable a cet instant ...Elle retourna finalement vers la clairière et je sortais de ma cachette pour voir les photos qu'elle avait regardée : une avec un vieillard et elle a cheval, une autre avec une femme au cheveux rouge qui lui lançai un sort. Elle avait aussi regardé une photo d'Henry lui tendant un dessin. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait esquissé un sourire sur une vue de moi et mon fils en train de jouer sur la console l'autre jour.

Je contournai la clairière pour arriver du même coté que d'habitude et la saluai.

- Bonjour Regina

- Ah Miss Swan vous êtes très en avance! Il doit être quelque chose comme 17h dans votre monde !

- Et ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire la sieste ?

- Si si bien sur … alors que se passe t il de votre coté ?

- pas grand chose, Henry va bien … Mais j'ai encore des questions

- Allez y posez les et je vous répondrai du mieux que je peux.

-Ou sommes nous ?

- Nous sommes dans l'entre deux mondes. Cet endroit est fait pour convenir aux personnes qui s'y trouvent et est composé de souvenirs

Je m'en doutai, les photos étaient des souvenirs et son histoire me semblai de plus en plus réelle.

-Est ce que d'autre personne peuvent venir ici ?

- Normalement non tant qu'on ne les y a pas invités, car cet endroit est créé par le collier que je porte, seulement pour nous deux.

Elle se mit a rougir …

- Pourquoi rougissez vous ?

- Oh assez de vouvoiements, tutoyons nous ce sera plus simple !

- Ok donc pourquoi rougis-tu ?

- …

- Allez promis je ne me moquerai pas de toi mais dit moi !

-Tu sembles bien curieuse tout a coup … J'aurai du retrouver Henry dans cet endroit car le collier ne me permet pas de choisir la personne que je vous, il m'amène a la personne qui me manque le plus … et c'était toi … tu comprends pourquoi c'est embarrassant .

- C'est peut être embarrassant mais c'est comme ça !

Je souriais niaisement a présent

-Puis-je savoir a mon tour pourquoi tu as la tête d'une gamine a qui l'on a donné une friandise ?

-J'en déduis que j'ai l'air con …

- Langage Miss Swan

Mais elle le disait plus pour la forme, je voyais a son expression qu'elle étais ailleurs, elle s'approcha de moi lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon visage et cette odeur enivrante qui me rappelai la pomme … mon réveil sonnait et je ne saurai donc jamais ce qui aurai pu se passer... bien que j'aille une petite idée.


	6. Chapter 6

**NA Voici donc la suite :) mon avance se reduit peu a peu mais je recommence a écrire beaucoup donc ce n'est pas dramatique**

**J'espère aussi que avec le retard qu'il y a eu précédemment vous n'avez pas décroché faites le moi savoir en review ! **

**Quoi qu'il advienne je continuerai a poster pour moi mais c'est d'autant plus satisfaisant lorsqu'on sait que ce que l'on fait plait !  
**

**bon sur ce bonne lecture :) et rdv a la fin.**

Chapitre 6:

_Regina Mills_ :

Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle se soit réveillée ? Alors que j'allais enfin savoir où j'en étais ? Alors qu'on allai enfin savoir ce qu'on ressentais ! Mais peu importe, j'avais eu le courage de me lancer une fois mais je n'aurai sûrement pas le courage de me lancer une seconde fois. J'allais donc continuer a faire comme si je ne ressentais rien, comme si a chaque fois que je la voyais mon cœur ne manquait pas un battement comme si je n'avais jamais imaginer pouvoir passer la main dans ces magnifique cheveux tout en lui murmurant de douces paroles comme si a chaque fois que l'on se séparait je n'avais pas l'impression de sombrer dans le néant mais non j'allais faire semblant, semblant que tout cela n'était que des chimères.

Le lendemain je l'attendait mais elle ne vint pas, ni le surlendemain ni les jours qui suivirent. Une semaine passa et j'étais seule dans cette clairière où l'atmosphère était pesante, je guettait son arrivée mais personne ne venait, Je craignait le pire pour elle il pouvait s'être beaucoup de chose en une semaine ! Je ne mangeais plus et bien évidement j'eus droit a une visite de Snow

- Que se passe il ? Tu ne manges plus rien de puis une semaine !

- Pas envie d'en parler, dis-je en me retournant

- TU peux tout me dire, je n'en parlerai a personne si tel est ton souhait !

-Oui et la dernière fois Daniel est mort !

- Ne me suis-je pas déjà excusé une centaine de fois a ce propos ?

- Et bien ça ne suffit toujours pas !

Malgré moi, une larme roula sur ma joue. J'essayai de remettre le masque mais j'étais dans un tel était que ça m'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne rien savoir et de ne pas m'être rapprochée de l'autre blonde.

- Je m'en excuse encore ! Mais dit moi ce qui se passe !

- Je me suis emportée excuse moi ...

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux ronds a ces mots mais ne dit rien et me laissa continuer

- … car sans toi il n'y aurai jamais eu Emma

- Et ? Il y a un problème avec Emma ?

- Non mais sans Emma il n'y aurai jamais eu Henry

- Bref tu compte me dire ce qui se passe oui ou non ?

- Je ne vois plus personne depuis une semaine ! Il n'y a pas moyen, elle n'est pas la !

- Elle ?

- Non il ma langue a fourché

- Je ne suis pas convaincue, tu me cache quelque chose …

- Si c'est pour remettre en cause tout ce que je dis va t en !

Elle ignora mes derniers mots

- Y a t il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

- A part me faire changer de monde, je ne vois pas !

- Et a part une autre malédiction je ne vois pas.

- J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer maintenant

- Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit d'accord ?

Je l'ignorai et retournai vers mon lit. Cette nuit là, la clairière n'était plus verte mais orange et sombre comme un soir d'automne, j'étais maintenant sur que quelque chose était arrivé à Emma .

_Emma Swan:_

Je m'était réveillée et essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées mais mon mal de crane revenait a la charge. J'en avait marre de cette connerie, il fallait que j'aille voir un médecin même si je les détestais plus que tout. Je patientai donc dans une salle d'attente si calme par rapport a la tempête sous mon fut mon tour, et je dus donc expliquer mon problème a un incompétent qui ne me donna que des cachets que je lui avait dit être sans effets et que j'avais déjà chez moi puis pris congé.

Avec tout ça j'étais en retard pour aller chercher Henry a l'école

- Salut gamin ! Désolée pour le retard.

- C'est rien le prof m'a réexpliqué les maths

-Ok tu viens on rentre

- Ouais

Une fois rentrée à la maison il me reposa des questions

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Rien, juste une crise de migraines

- Hier soir j'ai entendu plusieurs fois mon nom quand tu parlais …

- Tu entends toute les conversations ?

- Des morceaux, ça m'arrive de dormir aussi.

- En parlant de dormir, je te fais des pâtes et je vais me coucher, je compte sur toi pour te coucher tôt d'accord ?

Mais cette nuit la je n'ai pas vu Regina mais seulement des cauchemars.

Je voyais Regina au prise avec Neal qui lui criait dessus et elle me crachai avant de me laisser seule avec mon ex qui essayai de revenir après 11 ans …

Je me réveillai en pleurs : cette nuit avait été la pire que j'avais faites depuis longtemps, sans doute parce que je n'avais pas aimé quelqu'un comme ça depuis longtemps, depuis Neal a vrai dire. Ce rêve me fit comprendre a quel point je tenait a la brune.

D'ailleurs hier après midi que ce serai t il passé si je ne m'était pas réveillée … Les choses seraient sans doutes différentes et ce cauchemar m'aurai d'autant plus affecté.

Les jours suivants le cauchemar se répétai mais en plus de ça Regina avec Henry en disant que c'était plus son fils que le mien. Ma migraine refusai de se calmer et plus le temps passai plus je ressemblai a un zombie avec mes cernes, mes yeux rougis et mon teint pale. Henry s'inquiétait de plus en plus, je le voyais bien mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je me levai après ma mauvaise nuit et sorti les céréales mais je n'avais pas faim. J'allais donc me laver le visage dans la salle de bain. Une douleur fulgurante a la tête, mes jambes se transformant en coton, une sensation de chute, une surface froide puis plus rien ….

**NA Oui je sais je suis sadique de couper ici mais c'est comme ça il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut et désolée pour ce nouveau retard :/ mais je n'ai pas envie de bâcler cette histoire donc je préfère prendre un peu de retard plutôt que d'écrire n'importe quoi**

**Je remercie très fortement les personne qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des Reviews car c'est extrêmement motivant même si vous êtes peu nombreux**

**j'ai préféré mettre Henry Swan plutôt que Mills car dans son monde il n'a aucune connaissance de Regina et est bel et bien le fils d'Emma voila pour la petite explication **

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

Chapitre 7

_Henry Swan :_

Maman ne m'avait pas réveillé ce matin, étrange, ou alors elle avait retrouvé un sommeil normal. Je souriais a cette idée. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal et même si elle refusait de m'en parler je savais que cela avait un rapport avec les rêves qu'elle faisait. Je suppose que ce sont plutôt des cauchemars puisque qu'elle se réveille en criant un nom ressemblant a Rebecca ou Regina je ne savais pas trop.

J'étais en retard et je descendait donc manger et vis avec surprise le petit déjeuner sorti.

- Maman ?

Aucune réponse et aucun mot de se part sur la table. J'allai voir dans sa chambre mais elle n'y était pas, je fis le tour de l'appart et la trouvant gisant sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

- Maman !

Je courais vers elle et essayait de la réveiller paniqué par son manque de réaction je la secouai plus fort mais toujours rien. Je vérifiais sa respiration et heureusement elle respirai encore j'attrapai sans plus tarder le téléphone et appelai les secours. Ils arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard et transportèrent Emma jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Je n'allai évidement pas a l'école se jour la et je restai a regarder les médecins et autre spécialistes essayer de trouver ce qu'elle avait a travers la vitre, mais rien d'anormal n'était constaté, a part qu'elle soit dans le coma et qu'il ne savaient pas quand elle allait se réveiller, mon cœur de petit garçon n'en pouvait plus et je fondis en larmes. Le personnel essaya tant bien que mal de me réconforter en vain. On me demanda ou j'allai dormir et Robbie que j'avais prévenu de la situation m'avait gentiment proposé de venir chez lui.

Il était le seul a pouvoir me remonter le moral mais j'eus du mal à laisser ma mère seule dans cette endroit qu'elle avait en sainte horreur lorsqu'il vint me chercher.

_Regina Mills :_

Je m'orientai vers les arbres a photos et vis les feuilles où Emma était présente subir le même sort que celle des feuilles d'automnes. L'entre monde était en train de s'effondrer a cause du ''problème'' d'Emma, je ne savais même pas ce qui lui était arrivé, je sentais juste qu'elle était toujours vivante. Je m'approchai des feuilles les plus jeunes et trouvait Emma dans le coma sur un lit d'hôpital avec Henry a coté les yeux baignés de larmes mon cœur se serra a cette vision, Henry se retrouvai tout seul...

Un craquement de branches interrompit mes noires pensées, je me retournait pleine d'espoir pour voir Neal débarquer d'un air ahuri mon regard s'assombrit aussitôt

- Qu'est ce que je fous la ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais vous demander figurez vous !

- J'étais dans un cauchemar où Emma avait fini a l'hosto et la pouf j'arrive ici !

- Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ? Lui demandai-je d'un air hystérique

- Euh elle était tombée dans sa salle de bain mais en quoi mes cauchemars vous intéressent ?

- Oh pour rien …

- Pas convaincu, l'Evil Queen ne se met pas cet état la pour rien même pas dans un rêve !

Je décidai de lui décrire la situation, peut être saurai il quelque chose que j'ignore

- En fait non, je suis sensée retrouver Emma ici toute les nuits dans nos rêves nous pouvions nous parlez consciemment mais ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne vient plus, en plus cette endroit se détériore sans sa présence.

- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que je fait la.

- Si vous êtes la c'est qu'elle vous y a fait entrer, c'est la seule explication,vous comptez toujours pour elle

- Je ne compte pas rester ici éternellement, je vais voir ce qu'il y a de ce coté et vous vous irez de l'autre.

- Je ferai bien ce que je voudrai

Neal se dirigeai à l'ouest tandis que je descendais vers le sud. Je commençai a désespérer de trouver de trouver autre chose quand je la vis allongée sur une dalle de pierre dans un lit de feuilles orangée. Je restai un moment a la contempler a distance, n'osant pas approcher de peur de briser le charme de cette scène.

Neal m'interrompit en m'appelant je fis machine arrière et le rejoignis près d'un puits.

-Qu'y a t il dedans ? Demandai-je sèchement

- Regardez dans le fond …

Je me penchai et vis avec stupeur une vision de moi endormie dans mon lit.

- Et ?

- Bah c'est étrange

- C'est surtout que si il y en a un pour moi, il y en a sûrement un pour Emma et peut être un moyen de la retrouver !

-Vous croyez qu'il y a moyen de changer de monde en sautant dans le puits ?

- Peut être mais quitte a essayer autant ne pas revenir d'où on vient

- Pas faux

Après d'autre recherche, nous avions donc trouvé un second puits révélant Emma dans son lit d'hôpital.

- Alors, vous sautez ou vous l'abandonnez comme il y a onze ans ?

- Mêlez vous de vos affaires, moi je saute.

IL enjamba la margelle du puits et se laissa tomber. Dès qu'il toucha la surface de l'eau, il disparut. J'hésitais a le suivre mais je décidai de rester observer a travers l'eau. Je vis Henry a coté d'elle pendant longtemps, les yeux perdus dans le vague.A un moment il se retourna et serra la main a un autre jeune homme qui n'était autre que Peter Pan, Emma est dans le coma, je suis coincée ici, Neal est dans la nature et Henry est sans défenses par rapport a Pan ! Rumple était mort pour rien.

Henry semblai lui faire confiance et reparti avec lui. Malade de cette vision, je retournai vers Emma et m'assis a coté d'elle. Je réfléchis a tout ce qui s'était passé et fini par craquer, a croire que le sort s'acharnait sur moi.


	8. Chapter 8

**NA: Voici enfin le chapitre 8 qui a mis je le sais beaucoup de temps a venir mais entre l'internat et les week-end chargés je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**

**Merci pour les follows, favoris et les reviews.**

**J'espère que vous continuerez a lire cette Fiction malgré la parution quelque peu morcelée**

**Bonne lecture a tous :)**

Chapitre 8 :

_Neal Cassidy :_

Aussitôt après avoir touché la surface liquide je m'était retrouvé en plein New York avec une vieille impression de déjà vu.

J'interrogeai un passant.

- Excusez moi , où est l'hôpital le plus proche ?

- A l'angle de la rue la bas ,il m'indiqua le chemin.

Je le remerciai et pensai a la manière de réveiller Emma. J'avais bien une petite idée mais je n'était pas sur qu'elle fonctionne …

J'entrai dans le bâtiment et demandai Emma Swan a l'accueil.

- Je suis désolé mais seul la famille peut la voir

- Je suis son mari !

- Avez vous une preuve ?

- Euh non … mais je dois la voir c'est important !

- Elle est dans le coma de toute façon vous ne pouvez rien pour elle au-revoir monsieur

- J'insiste !

- Allez vous en où j'appelle la sécurité !

Je fus bien obligé de sortir, et il fallait maintenant que je trouve un autre moyen pour entrer. Je devrai aussi retrouver Henry. Cette secrétaire allai tout faire foirer elle m'avait mis dans une de ces colères ! Il fallait que je me calme pour réfléchir. Je dénichai un hôtel et continua a me creuser la tête.

_Regina Mills :_

Je me réveillai brutalement et me demandai où j'étais, autour de moi se trouvai Snow, Charming et Ruby.

- Qu'est ce que je fais la ?

- Une crise de somnambulisme peut être, ironisa Charming

- Je pense que c'est a cause de ça, Snow me montra le collier qu'elle m'avait enlevé, et je pense que tu ne nous a pas tout dis.

- Qu'a tu fait a Emma ! Qu'est ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu nous ment tout le temps ?

Charming essaya de la calmer un temps soit peu

- Je ne suis pas sur que se soit en lui criant dessus que tu obtiendras des réponses alors laisse la s'expliquer et après on avisera

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'elle dans le château et te voilà de son coté maintenant !

- Non, je cherche juste un moyen plus diplomatique pour avoir une discussion

Toujours aussi pathétiques, les Charmings sont les êtres les plus ennuyeux de la planète. N'ayant pas envie d'assister a cette scène de ménage, je les coupait

- Bref que savez par rapport a Emma ?

- Rien a part que tu ne fais que de répéter « Emma ne me laisse pas ! Emma ne meurt pas ! » que lui as tu fais !

- Laisse moi tout raconter depuis le début, depuis le départ avec ce collier je voit effectivement Emma et non Henry

- J'en était sure !

Je ne tins pas compte de l'interruption et continuais :

- Au fur a mesure de nos discussions nous nous sommes rapprochée

- Rapprochée comment ? La voix de Snow montait dans les aigus, tu ne nous l'as quand même pas volé de cette manière !

-Snow tu es ridicule, tu connais Emma essaie de lui faire un peu confiance

Je n'allai évidement pas leur dire que j'avais failli embrasser leur fille dans cette clairière et décidai de crever l'abcès

- Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, elle a arrêté de venir et l'entre deux mondes a commencé a se détériorer. Inconsciemment elle a du faire venir Neal qui a débarqué et il a trouvé un moyen de la rejoindre a New York. Actuellement elle est dans le coma et Henry est avec Peter Pan

- …

Ils restèrent interdits un moment pendant que j'essayais de refouler mes larmes, je ne pouvait pas craquer devant eux. Soudain Snow entra dans une colère noire.

- Comment as tu osé ! Comment as tu pu lui faire ça ? Tu détruis toujours tout sur ton passage ! Tu n'as pas eu ton bonheur et il faut en plus que tu détruise celui des autres !

- C'est bon t'as fini !

- Non

- Eh bien tant pis ! Écoute je n'ai jamais voulu de mal a ta fille ni a Henry !Le simple fait que tu puisse y penser me rends malade ! Écoute j'aime ta fille d'accord ! Je traverserai les mondes pour elle je pourrai même vous supporter une vie entière si ça la rends heureuse !

Ils restèrent de marbre leurs cerveaux respectif essayant de rejeter la nouvelle :

- Eh bien c'est ce que tu feras ! Tu va rester ici et moi j'irai la chercher et non Snow tu ne m'en empêchera pas, dit il en voyant que sa femme ouvrait la bouche, c'est ma fille ! Il est temps que l'on s'occupe d'elle comme de vrais parents !

- Si je peux me permettre … tentai-je.

- Non je ne te permet pas ! Je t'interdit de revoir Emma ! Tu comprends !? tu mets sa vie et celle d'Henry en danger et tu pousse David a prendre des risques en plus ! Espèce de danger publique !

- Snow calme toi et laisse moi parler avec elle d'accord ?

- Parce que tu approuve toi ?! Hurla-t-elle toujours hors d'elle

- Non mais si c'est réellement le True Love d'Emma on ne peut pas les séparer et quand Emma reviendra elle nous en voudra de ne pas lui avoir donné l'aide d'un couple royal ! En plus elle connaît sûrement Emma mieux que nous avec toute cette histoire et elle va pouvoir m'en dire plus sur comment aller la récupérer, je sais que c'est rageant mais c'est vrai ! a quand remonte ton dernier papotage avec notre fille ? Avant la malédiction ? Alors laisse la parler !

Avais-je rêvé ou un Charming autre qu'Emma avait pris ma défense ? D'accord c'était dans ses intérêts mais quand même ! J'avais toujours cru qu'il me détestait plus que sa femme.

-Très bien j'ai compris vous êtes tous contre moi ! Je vais voir Ruby ! Elle au moins, elle saura me dire que j'ai raison !

- Bon alors qu'est ce que tu tenais tant a me dire ?

- Le corps se trouve également dans l'entre deux monde mais cette zone est unique pour chaque ''couple'' , donc si tu veux y aller, il faut que je t'incruste dans le rêve avec moi .

- Tu ferai ça pour nous ?

- Pas pour vous, rectifiai-je, pour Emma

- C'est évident, donc tu pense réussir a le faire ?

- Si tu t'endors en même temps que moi c'est faisable

- De mon coté je vais essayer de calmer Snow

- ...

**Na: N'hésitez pas a reviewer c'est très motivant :)**


End file.
